


Want

by Sunriseyes



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunriseyes/pseuds/Sunriseyes
Summary: Will Ms. Bradley give in to temptation when it comes to her favorite student, or will she do what is expected of her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot - the scene where Annabelle first makes a pass at Simone. Characters are property of director/writer Katherine Brooks.

After stroking the exposed golden flesh with a fingertip, Annabelle asks, "Do I make you nervous?" Without waiting for an answer, she slowly leans forward, allowing enough time for the expected escape attempt before she achieves her objective. But miraculously, she is able to gently press her mouth against soft lips before the spell surrounding them is broken. 

To both their surprise, the blonde never does anything to prevent the intimate contact.

Encouraged, Annabelle angles her head as her tongue slides out, slowly exploring a warm interior. She almost moans aloud at the luscious taste and texture.

This was not Ms. Bradley, her instructor of poetry and dorm matron. But Simone, the woman she has been attracted to from the beginning, the only one who has captured her attention and maintained it as of late.

"Simone," she breathes against her mouth, wanting so much more: more deep kisses; to feel the woman's warm body naked and flush against her own; to experience being inside of her, moving to give her pleasure; and to finally feel the blonde inside of her, taking her over the edge.

With a groan, Simone finally breaks away when Annabelle cups one of her breasts. "No! No, no, no! We can't do this."

"Sure we can," Annabelle replies calmly, continuing to place persuasive kisses on her lips, gliding a thumb casually across an erect nipple through clothing.

Simone abruptly avoids the venturing mouth and moves away from the wandering hand, standing up. "No, we can't."

Annabelle stares up at her in annoyance from her seat, feeling all kinds of emotional and sexual frustration. "After giving me that, you're really making me _go_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you know this cannot be."

Annabelle tries to stare Simone down, a mixture of lingering desire and growing anger on her face. Then she tries to plead with her eyes and the lowly spoken promise, "We'll be really quiet."

"No."

"No one will ever know."

" _No._ Now go."

"Please?"

Simone looks away guiltily from the hunger and vulnerability marked on the youthful face. _You_ can't _, Bradley. Be strong._ "Please leave, Annabelle."

After one final look of longing, Annabelle does so with great reluctance.


End file.
